


Love Letters

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, dan and phil romance, dan and phill fluff, phan!romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: There is a white board on the fridge in Dan and Phil's apartment.  This is a transcript of the messages left on it.





	Love Letters

Dear Dan,

I love the left side of your face. I love that you speak up for me in public. I love the way that little spot near your dimple turns red when you're passionate about something.

I love that everything has to be symmetrical for you to be happy. I love that you think deeply and seriously and complexly. I love that you can shift gears so quickly from that serious soul to a silly boy.

I love that you will defend Kanye to your death. I love your face when you win the seven second challenge. I love when you enunciate. I love when you mumble.

I love playing Mario kart and watching anime with you. I love watching your face light up when you talk about Kanye.

I love when we are alone and all I hear is silence and all I feel is comfort and all I know is love.

Love,

Phil

Dear Phil,

I love that you name every creature and plant you ever meet. I love how brave you are. I love your yellow and blue and green eyes.

I love the way you stick out your tongue when you laugh. I love how your eyes light up when you're happy. I love that you steal my cereal.

I love it when you take pictures of me. I love that you don't think I have a bad side. I love your doodles. I love your fantastic ideas.

I love your sense of optimism in the face of the world that tears everyone down. I love that I get to see the side of you that you show no one else.

I love watching your face light up when you talk about Buffy.

I love sitting in silence with you and knowing that you're thinking of a crazy story or an invention and I'm just thinking about how much I love you.

Love,

Dan

Dear Dan,

I hate that you beat yourself up so much. I hate that you hurt so deeply and so easily. I hate that you worry so much about the state of the world that you lose sleep at night.

I hate that you take Internet comments so seriously. I hate that you're afraid of so many things.

I hate that you think you have a bad side. I hate that you have to hide your family from the Internet. I hate that you always have to be the strong one in public.

I hate that the world can't see you like I do. I hate what they're missing.

Love,

Phil

Dear Phil,

I hate when people assume that you are simple. I hate when people steal your ideas. I hate that you don't get the credit that you deserve.

I hate that the world doesn't get to see the side of you that I do. I hate that you keep your emotions bottled up. I hate that people come up to you and scare you in public.

I hate that you don't have as many followers as you deserve. I hate that people don't see the amazing person that you really are.

Love,

Dan

Dear Dan,

I like almost everything about you. I like your brown hair, I like your dimple, I like your brown eyes, I like your beautiful smile, I like your amazing laugh. I like spending time with you, I like playing games with you, I like making videos with you. I like holding you. I like knowing that you are my best friend.

Love, Phil

Dear Phil,

I like your straight hair, I like your funny faces, I like your northern accent. I like that even though you have faced more loss in your life than I ever have, you gave me life with a smile and a joy that is contagious and that has saved me time and time again. I like you.

Love, Dan

Dear Dan,

You are out of cereal.

Love, Phil


End file.
